Atonement
by thebookunfinished
Summary: "Nobody said it was easy/no one ever said it would be this hard/ Oh, take me back to the start." In which Tahno finds honour and the hardships that come with it. "A heart's a heavy burden."
1. Preface I

"_Man cannot measure the bounds nor fathom the depths of divine forgiveness"- James E Talmage_

* * *

_He said "wash your hands/ get out the stains/ but you best believe/ boys there's hell to pay"_

* * *

**Preface I**

The moon looked down upon the wreckage of the once great city, watching the smoke billow into the sky and blocking her view of the carnage. She mourned silently, wishing she could do something, to interfere with the lives of men to change the future.

_You've done enough, _a voice called and his face was blocked by the shadows, _you know who has awakened because of your interference._

_I did what I had to, _she spoke strongly back, _I did what I had to save the balance of the world._

_That is not your job, _he spoke again, _that is the job of the avatar._

_The avatar would have been defeated; _she sniffed, _if it weren't for my help._

There was a pause between them, and she watched as the tiny figure of the boy-man struggled to stand, his arm around his friend as the other rushed them into the building and she couldn't help but let her lips quirk upwards in a self-satisfied grin.

_There will be trouble for him now, _the voice spoke again after the long period of silence, _and_ _he will never be the same after mingling with spirits._

_No, _she murmured back proudly, _he will never be the same._


	2. Preface II

"_Like a broken record/ stuck before a song/ a million beginnings/ none of them the one... You have to follow nature's law."_

* * *

**Preface II**

There was a moment when the spirits must have decided he was destined for great things.

Why in the world they would have chosen him, however, was a question he had yet to have answered.

But as his eyes fluttered opened, and the pain shot through every part of his body, Tahno had a moment where he wished they would have chosen some other poor bastard.

"Oh, spirits," He groaned, his heavy arm reaching up to grasp at his burning side, "Just take me now. Oh, I'm dying."

The room on Air Temple Island in which he was placed was barren and uncomfortable. The bed was hard, the sheets were scratchy and none of it helped the pain in his spine. However, being awake was better than asleep, where he saw the visions of a burning city, of a weeping woman and a struggling group of people he might dare to call friends.

"You are a terrible patient, you know that?" A voice joked, pulling him from his thoughts and he cocked his head sharply- _oh too fast, spirits that kills- _to see the blue eyed avatar standing at the door.

She stood with proudly, given the circumstances, and her hair was free of its usual bindings. If she was nearly as scratched up as he was she hid it much better as she crossed the room towards him.

His mind became instantly flustered with thought of her, and his heart beat too fast for his banged up chest. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside however, when he remembered what he was told. _Some destinies intertwine, but are never to meet._

"And you whine like a girl." She concluded when he failed to speak up. "A _little_ girl."

The familiar banter took him back to the early days of their relationship, and Tahno snorted and rolled his eyes- an action that blessedly didn't cause him any pain. He used his uninjured arm to wave her off lazily.

"If you've come to pick fights _Uh-vatar_, you are going to have to look somewhere else. Sitting in this room is the bigger man."

"Oh really?" She laughed, "Where is he hiding?"

The dark teen shot the bright eyed girl a glare and scoffed. "I'm dying and you come to belittle me? Oh why art thou a cruel mistress?"

She allowed her lips to quirk up in a smile- a feeling that was strange given her circumstances, and the first genuine grin to grace her face since Amon and her bending... She then sat down beside him on the bed, and crossed her legs.

"In case you have failed to notice," He scoffed, "I am maimed for life."

"You'll survive. I mean you managed to survive this far, what's a few more weeks?"

"Certain death. Especially if you are around. Avatars have the unfortunate tendency to attract trouble. I was perfectly fine until you immigrated to the city. Go home terrorist."

She ignored the barbs and rolled her blue orbs back in response. "How did you survive this long? With you being such a wuss and all?"

He shot her a glare and tried to sit up straighter, but in only caused pain to rupture through his chest and side.

"Ah, look what you've done!" He gasped; when she looked pointedly he decided to answer her question. "How did I make it through? With a morbid and unyielding sense of humour. Just because you are too dull to appreciate it doesn't mean some spirit in the Spirit World isn't laughing his tail off and flinging good luck vibes my way."

At the mention of spirits, he sent a silent prayer to his patron lady, not knowing whether it was a curse or thanks. _You owe me one, Yue, and I am not sure how much I owe you in return._

"And I had a little help." He gave.

"How did you know," She asked after a period of silence, "That Amon was a bloodbender? Without you, who knows what would have happened. I might have lost more than just my bending."

He cringed at the thought: Korra was now feeling the same pain, the same frustration, the same anguish he had felt all those months ago. _It should have never happened, not to her, Yue why would you let it happen to her?_

"_Oh, Korra_, I should have gotten here sooner, I could have-" He began to grovel out emotionally before she cut him off.

"You can't change the past, Tahno," She stated roughly, ending all the pitiful begging for forgiveness that he might have started. _You really are a wuss. _

"What do you want me to say then?" He murmured, "Because I will tell you anything-"

"Tell me how you knew, from the start."

He looked out the door to see the hallway was still empty.

"From the start." He agreed.

* * *

**Author:** This is rewrite of the story _Unlikely_. If you are a new reader, welcome! If you are a returning patron, here is a new and improved version of the story you had shown so much support for before.

This story will begin in the next chapter, and will focus of the development of Tahno's character- a character I felt the writers set up so well but weren't able to explore as well as he deserved- and his relationship with Avatar Korra. There will my own beliefs on his background, parentage and feelings. As well, this story- as some of you well know- will have some original characters that are being placed to help progress the story and develop Tahno's character further. Each plays an important role so don't think they are there because I like to make up characters (which I do but that's beside the point).

So, I hope you decided to stick with it and keep reading.


	3. Act I Scene I

"_And so rock bottom became the solid foundation on which I rebuilt my life" – J.K Rowling_

* * *

_I know you tried to cry/ but your nerve endings wilted away... I'll haunt you in your sleep_

* * *

**Act I: An unlikely agreement**

**Scene I**

It was miserable outside, the rain pounding against the pavement so hard that the dark haired figure couldn't even hear himself think. Not that he wanted to hear the thoughts in his head anyway, so perhaps that was the reason he stood with his hands jammed in his pockets, staring at the empty streets. His dark violet eyes were glassy and lifeless and his hair, once his pride and joy, hung limp and straight.

_Had he even ever noticed how miserable this city is?_

The once promising streets he prowled seemed blank. Like all those people before him, he had his moment in time, his flash where he was brighter than everyone, but like the lightning, was faded and replaced.

He hadn't even won the match. He was to be forgotten after an unfinished round of pro-bending and man with haunting eyes searching for vengeance behind an expressionless mask. His dreams of being written in history books as the greatest Pro-Bender of all time were ripped from his grasp in the cruelest way possible.

This is how she found him. She didn't go looking for him, she didn't even want to see him when she spotted the dark figure just _standing_ in the rain. She owed him nothing, they weren't friends, hell, they didn't even have enough time to really become enemies.

She wasn't thinking about going over to the young man, but she had a hard time believing it was him. Maybe that wasn't it, for after what happened, she should have known he'd be like this. It was more of an impulse- she's always been impulsive- and there was something about the situation that didn't appeal to her, but called for the avatar and she could not deny that part of her.

She walked up to him slowly, as if he'd be startled and disappear. She was sort of hoping he would, so she wouldn't have to face him, but she had never backed down from anything before and she sure as hell wasn't going to start with Tahno.

He noticed her approaching and prayed to the spirits that she be struck by lightning. That she would face some ending right now that was more sticky and painful than the fate of fading into gray that was set before him. Still, he couldn't muster the strength to glare, so he simply turned his lifeless violet eyes to her face hoping that the blank look would persuade her to leave. He should have known the spirits wouldn't grant him any favours.

She had never seen him without an expression- they always made his face seem so sharp and weird, his creepy sinewy smile made her shiver- and it seemed to intrigue her. He almost seemed handsome, with a straight nose, high cheek-bones and square jaw. But perhaps she was just picking up on Mako's appeal since he shared these features with the dark teen in front of her. But, maybe he would have been attractive in his own right if it weren't for the empty expression did nothing to hide the malice she could see behind it. It sort of flowed off him in dark waves that he hoped would pierce her.

"Hey." She stated, feeling dumb for starting out with such a lame response. More than anything, it was there game of wits that had caused them to become rivals. He was snarky and she was proud and those two things clashed into some wonderful word battles. Hell, it was almost beautiful the way he could come up with these comment that would undermine her and get right into her skin.

"Really, that's what you started with." He snorted, turning his pale eyes back to the rain. "I can't contain my excitement for such a riveting conversation." _Just leave. _He thought. _I can't even look at you._

It was then she notice he was paler than usual, his voice flatter and his hair was stringy. She caught herself holding back a snort that _she_ looked better than the guy who spent much too long curling his hair.

"Well, it's better than how you look right now." She smirked, eyeing up the soaked teen. To her dismay there wasn't even a flash of embarrassment across his face.

In fact, it was as if he hadn't heard her at all. He just kept staring into the rain.

She hated to be ignored.

After a long moment, he turned his glassy eyes towards her, his expression still as blank. With a slow inhale he stared straight into her eyes.

"Just leave."

His voice was so expressionless she couldn't tell if it was a demand or a plea.

He was just the shell of the annoying boy she'd met in the restaurant, flaunting around while his deep raspy voice made her blood boil.

But what really struck her as she stared at the teen, as she refused to leave just to annoy him, was that he was here because of the same reason she was.

Well, sort of.

She was out in the rain, standing next to the lifeless teen since she couldn't stay any longer on Air Temple Island. After another sleepless night with the picture of dark, haunting eyes from behind an expressionless mass, gleaming as hands reached for her with cruel words keeping her up, she felt as if she couldn't breathe and had to leave the stuffy room. Now, as it was nearing dawn she found herself next to the very boy who lived her nightmare.

Nervously she hugged herself, staring out into the rain beside him. How could she stand here and antagonize him when he had been through her greatest fear, faced the only person who made her feel like a weak little girl. _If anything,_ a whisper echoed in her head _he's stronger than you are._

The sun had risen now, that she was sure of, but it could not be seen behind the thick clouds of rain. The two teens stood side by side, though worlds apart, long before any of the members of Republic City began to wake for their duties.

After a heavy, long moment, she glanced back up at him. "At the match, I couldn't help but realize that you are an amazing waterbender." She admitted, not knowing what she hoped to accomplish by flattering the boy whose ego is the size of the City itself.

Maybe what she was hoping for was the emotion that flickered behind his face. Pure anger quickly died out to pain, which gave way to bitter resentment in a matter of seconds.

"Was."

"Pardon?"

"I _was_ an amazing waterbender." He closed his eyes, his head hanging even lower. "None of that matters now. If you came to dazzle me with your pathetic attempts at small talk, forget it Avatar. Find someone else to preach to. I could _really_ care less about what you have to say."

She didn't doubt that.

"You _are_ an amazing waterbender. Those things can't be taken away. Bending can be taken away, but the spirit behind it, the skill, the memory of how it felt rushing through your veins; Amon can't take those things away from us." She shivered alongside him at the sound of his name, and both looked around as if he'd spring into the morning down pour and take them both down.

He did not brighten at her words though.

"Who are you trying to convince? I'm sure your dear Fire Ferrets need the pep talk more than I do." He growled, looked away into the rain again.

To that she had nothing to say.

Sighing, she turned around to head back out into the rain. She didn't even knew why she had tried to cheer him up; why she had come over here in the first place. They were worlds apart, and nothing she could say would fix anything. There was nothing broken to begin with. There was nothing even there. They were simply two strangers, and the only thing they had in common- Pro-Bending- was now lost to them forever. She had taken but one step when suddenly a voice that sounded nothing like her own whispered across her mind.

"_If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

Stopping in her tracks she turned back towards the teen. He lifted and eyebrow at her sudden change of mind, the expression almost reminding her of the young man she had met briefly before.

"I'm scared of him too." She whispered, casting her bright eyes to the ground. "He terrifies me. The way he seems to haunt every dream, seems to lurk in every corner."

She had no idea why she had said this to her would-have-been rival when she could hardly admit this weakness to her caring, airbending master.

Perhaps, because he could relate. They were to only two who had any sort of private conversation with the monster.

"But, although I wish I never have to see him again, it is my job to protect the people of Republic City and bring balance to the world. Although I don't know how to give you your bending back Tahno, I promise you I'll avenge you because of it."

He clenched his fists at her words but once again remained silent. His eyes were unreadable and were still focused on the damn rain. Grunting, she turned from him again.

She felt her eyes water in rejection, which she found wholly ridiculous. She didn't care what he thought, but just for a fleeting moment, she thought she had broken through, that she had made a friend.

Since coming to this city, Korra realized she's _really_ bad at making friends.

"No you won't." His voice was clear as it cut through her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" She snapped. For spirits sake she just said she'd avenge him and he doesn't believe her.

"No. You. Won't." He repeated, making each word its own sentence as if it would help her understand. Unbeknownst to the avatar, _something _had begun to creep back into his voice.

"You think I'm lying?" She screeched.

"No. With your mediocre waterbending, you won't get a chance to avenge me. I'll be _heartbroken_ when you can't make good on your promise. So to _save_ myself from the _agony_, maybe I'll lend you a hand." He smirked, the creepy pointed smile returning to his face. Korra's had gone red as she glared at him, reading to turn the rain into a river to drown the jerk.

"Are you insulting me?" She growled, and if it were anyone else, they might have cowered.

"Yes. But I'm also giving you another chance to take me up on my offer. You, know, to show you how a real pro bends."

"What are you saying?" She snapped, letting him get to her again with his clever words.

"I'm offering to help you improve, dumb-dumb. I _am_ an amazing waterbender after all." He now fully sneered at her, but she was so damn awestruck that he had offered to _help_ her that she couldn't lift her jaw off the ground.

"Really?" She questioned, not wanting to fall for some cruel game.

"Did I stutter?" He rolled his eyes and started to saunter towards the restaurant where they first met, hands on his hips as he crossed the street.

He turned back to the girl who was still standing dumbstruck on the opposite side of the road, the girl who had stood for the longest time in the pouring rain beside him on some sick avatar duty to make him feel better.

He really didn't like her, but hell, the girl is the only chance he has at making the masked jerk pay for what he did to him, and she could use all the help she could get.

"Hurry up!" He called back, "You're Sifu is hungry and you're buying him breakfast." He almost laughed aloud at her enraged expression but noticed that she dutifully crossed the street after him.

He ran his hand through his hair and re-popped his soaked collar, bringing back the champion she had seen before.

Smirking he enter the shop as if he hadn't been standing the rain at all. Even if he had to _lower_ himself to work with the good-for-nothing Fire Ferrets, like hell Tahno was going to let that mask bastard take away his chance at glory. He'd make those history books one way or another.

* * *

_Somewhere above, a spirit spotted him through the pounding rain and made a decision that she had been pending on for the past fortnight. The moon was going to change the tides of the future._

* * *

**Author:** the first official chapter of _Atonement_ is actually, besides the footnote at the end, is identical to _Unlikely's_, but I always thought this chapter was perfect.


	4. Act I Scene II

_The city is sleeping/ but I'm awake/ the neon lights are weeping/ They're screaming it out/ like a friendly fire/ leaning East and far away down_

* * *

**Act I Scene II**

It was just after dinner when Bolin walked to his regular hangout, whistling a happy tune while Pabu sat on his shoulders. He was in the process of petting the ferret on the head when he tripped over someone asleep against the monument. _Republic City is filled with homeless people, but I thought you only found them in bushes. _Looking down, the earthbender spotted a familiar face.

"Korra! You're not homeless! What in spirit's name are you doing sleeping here? It's not safe you know! Jeepers, you could have got snatched up by the Equalists and Mako and I would have never known."

The girl in questioned turned two bleary, tired eyes up to his, blinking slowly and dazzling him with their soft blue-ness. He could feel the colour as it rose to his cheeks. Although the avatar seemed to have feelings for his brother, Bolin couldn't deny that his heartbeat a little faster whenever Korra was around. Now, the tired girl looked up at him in such a way that made his throat go all tight and his stomach to do flips.

"Bolin," she whispered. "Please get me home."

Shaking his head to clear it from the inappropriate thoughts, he offered her is hand and swiftly pulled her off the concrete. Steadying her, the two began to walk towards the Bay.

"What happened to you today? You look terrible." He stated his voice thick with worry. Korra's eyes seem to flash red for a moment before hardening into ice-like daggers.

* * *

She should have left him standing in the rain. Hell, he probably wishes she would have left him in the rain.

First off, he forced her to pay for his breakfast at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery during which he spent the entire time glaring at her or demanding that she order another round of noodles. Then, after practically exhausting the allowance Tenzin had given her, her threw her a wink, tossed yuan in the air and told her to _'get herself something nice.'_

She almost burnt down the noodlery.

Next, he complained about his hair, so he made her walk almost _half way across the damn city_ to go to his barber because _'no one else will do.'_ He then proceeded to take the rest of the morning browsing through the selection of hair products to choose from before finally settling on the one's _he always buys._

She almost burnt down the salon.

When it was noon, he dragged her to a Future Industries Expo to view the latest Satomobile. Except, of course, there was a line to buy tickets to the showing, but he was too tired to stand in line, so he found a comfortable spot on a bench while she stood for more than _half an hour_ to purchase their tickets. When she finally came to meet him at his seat, _he_ complained about having the wait so long before entering the show. After the expo going on about all the little pieces that go into the machine until Korra swore her ears were bleeding, he exclaimed that he didn't really like the new model and proceeded to complain about the waste of time _she_ had caused them.

She almost killed him.

Finally, by late afternoon he proclaimed he was too tired to do anything else today and made her walk him to the Central City Station so he could board his train. After telling her frankly that _she needed to learn better patience_, he boarded his subway without another word and zipped away home to sleep.

_She should have known this was a bad idea._

She had then threw herself down against the statue of Fire Lord Zuko, not a yuan in her pocket, tired, frustrated with a throbbing headache and she found herself praying to the fiery old monarch for patience.

She was praying to hot-headed Fire Lord _Zuko_ for patience. She had not only hit rock bottom, she had dug a hole and reached a whole _new _level of low. But he was the nearest statue to pray to and she figured he had done a pretty amazing job learning patience in his years as Fire Lord that there must be some magic he could pass onto her.

_She was an optimist after all._

After moments of unusual prayer, the young avatar fell asleep, having the strangest dream about the old Fire Lord eating Tahno shaped noodles for breakfast. She was more than happy when she woke to Bolin's shining green eyes and cheerful smile.

So much better than that stupid pointy smirk and cold violet eyes.

_She should have left him in the spirits damned rain._

* * *

By the time the two teens had reached the Bay, Bolin kindly paid for her ferry ticket, helped his friend on the boat and dutifully waved goodbye on the shore until he could no longer make out the shape of the lovely girl with the big blue eyes.

Sighing, he headed towards home wondering what the hell she meant when she muttered about different ways to cook noodles under her breath. They ways she was describing sounded ineffective to him, he didn't really know anyone who liked 'greasy faced pretty boy noodles' and why anyone would eat them burnt as crisply as she was stating.

_Whatever, he still liked her._

Arriving at the apartment, he found his brother reading the paper on the couch, legs prompt up on the armrest and body flat against the cushions, muttering to himself about pro-bending and the lies the newspaper spreads.

"Hey bro." The earthbender called, as Pabu scampered off his should to curl up on the firebender's lap.

"Hey Bo. Where you been?"

"The Station. Met Korra there, helped her get home. I tell you bro, she was looking worse for wear."

His brother snapped up into a vertical position faster than Bolin had ever seen him outside the area. Pabu chirped at him angrily before taking off, probably to sleep on the earthbender's bed.

"Is she okay?" He stated quickly, before catching himself. Coughing into his fist he tried to relax his shoulders and look nonchalant. "I mean, she wasn't in trouble or anything, right?"

The smile slipped from Bolin's face. Although he loved his brother dearly- more than anyone else in the world- and this was not the first time they liked the same girl, he could help be resent the fact that Korra, one he really _really_ liked, liked Mako more and Mako was doing nothing about it. He had the most fun, beautiful, perfect girl in the world wishing to be with him, and he wouldn't date her because he thought it made more _sense_ for him to be with Asami.

Not that he didn't like Asami, but that is a whole different issue.

"She's fine. Had a rough day she said."

"I wonder what happened?"

"I wouldn't know. But, the girl has got a lot on her plate right now. She _is_ the avatar after all."

"Yeah, yeah." The firebender muttered. "I just wish she'd ask us for help sometimes. She is so adamant when it comes to making us accept her help but she can never ask for it in return." He brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose, mutter under his breath about how stubborn she is. Bolin couldn't help but agree.

But as frustrating as she is, she still makes his stomach go all jittery.

* * *

The dark teen arrived at his apartment, his mood dropping back to melancholy now that he was void of a distraction. Although the avatar was not the first person he wanted to spend his time with, her hot-headed reactions in contrast to his rather mellow demeanor offered him great amusement throughout the day, and he found himself pushing to come up with more situations to watch her fight her violent responses with barely-there patience.

But, in his defense, he really did need to get that hair product.

Slowly, he walked towards the kitchen, noting again how rarely he used it. He had never eaten in, always out with is boys, Ming and Shaozu, and various ladies, most of which came and went so quickly he couldn't remember names or faces. Whenever he was here, there would be loud, laughing conversations in the living room, and always everyone's eyes on him.

_Did anyone even see him anymore?_

Tahno then turned on the sink, watching the water pour out of the tap in a continuous stream. Shaking off his depression, he turned his focus to the tap. All his energy concentrated on the water, begging it to call out to him as it once did, begging it to allow him to reach it. His hollow veins yearned to remember the feeling of control, his head yelled out for the feeling of power, but his aching heart yearned for the connection, the being part of something more spiritual than he even understood.

_If he could get his bending back now, he would become more spiritual than one of those silly frock wearing monks._

_He promises._

He lifted his hands in position, ready to strike, but the water didn't move.

The stream doesn't even falter.

His entire body cried out. A sob escaped his lips as he tried again and again.

"Please! Spirits please!" Screaming the dark teen slams his hand against the tap closing himself off from the water once more. Huddled over he watched as he couldn't even stop tears from falling from his eyes.

He no longer had any control.

He hated that bastard. How could he take something that made up fifty percent of who he is? What right did he think he has to deal out '_justice'_?

He was a dead man in Tahno's books, and he'd kill him the old fashion way without bending. Just to smite him. Just to tell him how benders took '_everything'_ from him and now the very movement he fought for would be his downfall.

But he couldn't do it without the stupid avatar's help. He wasn't lying when he said he teach her how to bend properly. Sure, she'd be amazing if she was fighting 70 years ago, but this is Republic city, and her style was so out of date it made him sick.

His sobbing then abruptly to hysterical laughter when he thought about the avatar's face when he insulted her. Her eyebrows shot up off her forehead, somewhere into her hairline while her jaw moved the exact opposite way. Her face turned Fire Nation red and her mouth quickly moved into the funniest scowl he'd ever seen, her eyebrows twitching from somewhere in her pony tail.

He doubled over laughing, his left hand clutching the sink while his right clutched his ribs as he replayed her entire array of frustrated and angry expression in his head, each one more comically different from the last. He had never seen a girl with so many expressions for one emotion. She truly was from a different species.

And somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Amon took his sanity too, for he had never laughed like this before.

* * *

_That night Tahno dreamed of a white haired lady floating above the city. He stood outside his apartment staring at her, and she stared back with her arms outstretched towards him and her whole body lightening up the darkness. He tried to call out to her, she could fall, but she couldn't hear. Rushing, he tried to get people's attention, but they were all faceless. No eyes, no nose or mouth and walking aimlessly around the streets like zombies. Then, she flashed so bright it burned his eyes, and he was alone on the street and she was gone._

* * *

**Author: **This chapter again is almost identical to it's counterpart. However, variations will begin in the next chapter. One of the things I am trying to change from the two stories is focus more on Tahno instead of Tahno and Korra's relationship- although it will still be prevalent in the story don't worry.

For all of you who favourited, reviewed or followed, thank you so much! There was a huge influx of people and that makes me so happy! Thank you very much!

And for those of you who caught my grammatical errors, it was edited at like 11:30 pm so I'm not surprised how flawed it was, lol. I'm going to continue instead of going back and trying to fix them due to the fact I want to get the story moving along, but thank you for pointing them out and I will (probably) get around to making them better. This chapter was edited at 5:48 pm with a migraine that I've had since 11:50 am, so don't be surprised if you catch mistakes in this as well- I can hardly stand to look at a computer screen it hurts so badly.

Side Note: The other character mentioned in _Preface I_ doesn't matter, so don't get confused. That is the only time they will be mentioned unless _Atonement_ will have a sequel for the second season of _Avatar: The Legend of Korra. _It was a tie in with the idea of _Spirits_, the name of the second season, and how they seem to be harassing Korra in the information released by the creators. It will only be important if I decided to write my Tahno into the plot line of _Spirits_ as a sequel- but I wanted to have something set up if I chose to.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Act I Scene III

_What will it take to show you that/ it's not the life it's not the life it seems? / (I'm not okay)/ I've told you time and time again/ you sing the words but don't know what it means/ (I'm not okay)._

* * *

**Act I Scene III**

"Mr. Yuzuki, I would ask you to _again_ to watch your language in the court house." The needle nosed judge spoke, looking down her long, obnoxious beak to the dark teen sitting in front of the jury.

"Well, it's bogus! _I'm not going to therapy_! I am not crazy! I'm perfectly fine!" He shot back, standing from his seat so quickly that the chair flew back behind him with a loud clank. "Do I look like a crazy person?" He gestured wildly and out-of-character-ly with his hands.

"Of course not, Mr. Yuzuki," The judge droned, a practice response no doubt, "But you have been through a traumatic experience and we all know how much emotional stress the political extremist Amon has put you under-"

"You know what it's like to have your bending taken away?" He asked hysterically, pounding his fists against the table, "You know what it's like to be without it?"

The judge bristled, her cloak ruffling like feathers to go with her bird-face. "I am a non-bender, so yes I know what it's like to go without bending- and I manage just fine, Mr. Yuzuki."

In response, Tahno breathed out heavy from his nose in a snort. _Crazy old bird. _

"And regardless of your objections you now have a court order for ten visits with Guru Manu, in which if he deems you as fine as you proclaim you'll no longer have to attend."

"Ten _whole_ meetings with a tree hugging Guru? Oh Koh take me now." Tahno groaned, slamming his head against the table now, and the jury gasped.

"Mr. Yuzuki! I will have _none_ of that cursing in my courtroom!" The judged squawked, and waved at a guard to pass the order to the dark teen. "Here is your mandate; you will be expected at the Guru's temple in three days' time. Thank you, court dismissed."

Tahno snatched the paper from the tool of a guard and stormed out of the room fuming. Stomping, he ran straight into someone.

"Watch it!" He snapped, and looking down he saw to angry blue eyes swimming in front of him.

"Excuse me?" The eyes accused with a voice and when he backed up he perceived the person in front of him.

"Avatar freaking Korra." He breathed out in frustration, "Just the person I _didn't_ want to see today. Whatever, I need a distraction. We're going for a ride around town."

"We're what?" She asked, but dutifully followed him out of the courthouse, discarding her plans there but taking note of the paper in his hand instead.

"A _ride_, like in a satomobile. _Around town_, as in Republic City. And _we're _as in you and I." He drawled, clutching the paper tighter in his fist as they headed towards the parking lot.

"What were you doing at the courthouse?" She asked, running to catch up with him and his long legs.

"What do people usually do at the courthouse, Korra?" He asked sarcastically, "Because maybe I was doing that." He was clad in tight black trousers made of some expensive material based off the way they were pressed and ironed. He also had on a gray pressed shirt, a black silk vest with shiny buttons and a blue ascot. _Impeccably dressed,_ _irrevocably snotty. _

"Ha ha, you're very funny." She rolled her eyes and pretended to give up her plight. When she thought he believed she dropped the subject, she rapidly made a grab for the paper in his hand. However he simply shot his hand in the air above where she couldn't reach, and a sinewy smirk came across his angular face. Leaning his head down, he _tsked_ her before folding the paper carefully in his chest pocket.

"Ah ah ah, Korra, haven't we heard of _private_ property and _confidentiality_?"

"I want to know what you were doing in there," She pouted, crossing her arms defensively, "I'm the avatar, you should tell me." He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets and began strutting towards his satomobile.

"Oh, pulling rank? Not even the _avatar_ gets to know everything, try not to lose sleep over it. Some things are best kept secrets."

"Eugh." She groaned, and continued to walk beside him. As they began to walk through the rows of vehicles, she began to wonder which one of them belonged to him.

_Too plain, _she thought as a dark blue simple satomobile sat to their left. _Too dirty, _she thought about the messy green one, long and rusty. Finally, she spotted one that had her breathless in surprise but also exasperated and rolling her eyes. "Is _that_ yours?" She gasped loudly.

It was a long, low to the ground convertible satomobile. The tires were cream with chrome hubcaps and the exhaust pipes gleaming down the side were chrome as well. The top was off and the leather seats inside were tan and immaculate. Over the rear-view mirror was a dangling silver wolfbat. However, to top everything off, the thing was bright cherry _red_.

_Ostentatious_ she thought, _yeah this one could be his._

"This is it," He purred, stepping towards the driver's seat door and unlocking it, "My brand new baby." He folded his long body into the car. Leaning over and unlocking her side, he ushered her in.

"Get in Uh-avatar, we don't have all day." She opened her door ignoring the way he flinched at her rough treatment, and plopped down on the soft leather seat. She buckled herself in and shot him a forced grin.

"I'm in, Mr. Snobbybritches, let's go for that ride." He however just kept staring at her, his brow slightly furrowed and his handsome face close to hers.

For a moment she thought he was going to say something profound, just by the intense way he was staring at her, but he opened his mouth a spewed his typical conundrums. "Do you even know the meaning of brand new?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, leaning away, "Of course I do. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"I'm not answering that," He answered, "And you just slammed my brand new door. On my brand new satomobile. On my brand new _very expensive_ satomobile..." He trailed off.

"So?" She stated after a moment of silence, "Your point is?"

"Eugh," He leaned back, rubbing his hands on his temples, "Never mind, I take back my previous objections. I do think you're stupid."

"Hey! Just because you're having a bad day doesn't me you can go at Mr. Snottypants on everyone else." She growled crossing her arms and her eyebrow was twitching.

"Hey! My satomobile- my rules. No slamming, stomping, screaming, scratching, scraping or any other s-verb nor will there be any avatar-ing in this vehicle. Do you understand me?"

"Avatar-ing? What is that supposed to mean?" She rose an eyebrow- the one that previously twitching to be precise.

"You know, being overall destructive and violent. You have a tendency to resort to violence since you can't keep up with me cognitively."

"Hey!" She reached out and punched him in the arm- hard. Grimacing, he turned away and put of the key in the ignition, muttering to himself:

"Told you so."

The satomobile purred as it came to life, and the tires screeched as Tahno sped out of the parking lot, watching in amusement the faces of the suits contort in haughty derision.

He took the Bayroad, and in the bright summer day the water glistened as the two of them raced by, passing all the slower moving cars. Korra watched as he leaned a pale finger over and turned on the radio, the station playing some jazzy song that set the mood for the afternoon. She looked over and watched his dark hair billow behind him, his profile frustratingly handsome- it is not fair that someone who was so _annoying_ be so good looking- with his straight nose and sharp jaw and high cheekbones. A smirk came to his face suddenly.

"Are you checking me out, Uh-vatar?" He teased, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. To his delight she lit up bright fire nation red and quickly looked away.

"N-no! Of course not!" She defended, turning her head sharply to look out the window, and she could hear him laugh gleefully in the driver's seat.

"Oh, sure, I believe you." Thankfully though, he dropped the subject.

As they sped along, down the shopping district and pass the train station, through the winding streets of Republic City, Korra realized she was having fun, bobbing her head along with the radio and enjoying the view. They weren't talking much, besides pointing out good places to eat, which places to not even step foot in and where to go to get the best moon-peach paradise ice cream.

As they reached the docks, he flipped his signal on and pulled into the parking lot, and stopping near the boarding area.

"This is your stop, Uh-vatar." He smirked as the sun was setting into the Bay. She stepped out, deliberately slamming the door shut as she got out, rejoicing silently in his cringe. She stood their awkwardly though, the two of them staring at each other, unaware as to how to say goodbye.

"Well," She said, uncomfortably moving her arms against her hips, "Thanks for the ride."

"Sure, sure." He responded a little too quickly to get rid of the weird atmosphere. She waved oddly and turned on her heel and began to walk away, feeling his eyes on her back. Remembering something she turned around and appraised the satomobile one more time.

"Uh, Tahno?"

"Yes?"

"Is that the same model we looked at the convention?" As she looked closer, she realized that it was the same exact satomobile. "_It is the same_! You said you hated it!" She accused.

He had the decency to look a little sheepish, "That was before I saw it _red_."

"Why you little elbow leech!" She started, her face turning as red as the car in anger, her fists balling up and she began to stomp towards him. Quickly he took the fancy speedster out of park and shot off like a catapult out of the parking lot, his tires screeching against the pavement. She could hear his joyful chuckle as it echoed through the lot, and people turned their heads to see the young Watertribe girl raging in the street, insults vibrating as she shouted after the satomobile disappearing down the street.

However, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground and the avatar caught her breath for long enough to see what had flown out of the _insatiable turkey vulture's_ fancy new used-to-be-hated-waste-of-time satomobile. Bending over, she picked it up and unfolded it. Across the paper in big letters it read _Republic City Courthouse _and as she followed the lines two things stood out to her. The words: _Mr. Tahno Yuzuki_ and _court ordered therapy. _She reread them again and again as if to make sense of how those things would ever go together.

Then suddenly she burst into laughter that had everyone looking over again. Tahno had to go to_ therapy._

* * *

**Author:** Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I had to write if from scratch, not to mention reality is a terrible pain in the arse. I had to apply for scholarships and write midterms and do all the university stuff recently and I finally have some spare time to continue writing- which is so nice.

So, anyway, here is this chapter. It's a little shorter than intended, but I didn't want to keep it away any longer. Therapy is going to play a large role in the progression of the story, which you'll later see. I have the entire story mapped out- each act and characters that is, not so sure how many scenes it will end up being.

Also it was mentioned in the reviews that I should get a beta, mostly because I need my grammar mistakes caught by someone else's (hopefully much more mistake-catching) eyes, which would be immensely helpful. If you have any idea how I go about getting one, or if you are interested in beta-ing for me, just pm me please and thank you. If not, we'll all just muscle through the potential mistakes.

Thank you for reading and as always hit the little review button and tell me what you think, feel or if you're hungry or how your weekend was it really doesn't matter what you post for me. I'll read it all :D


	6. Act I Scene IV

_Someday my pain/ will mark you/ harness your blame/ harness your blame and walk though/ with the wild wolves around/ in the morning I call you/ send it farther on/ send it farther on._

* * *

**Act 1 Scene IV**

The room was beginning to fill with crumpled paper. Little balls of discarded words piled up around him. Tahno had tried or over an hour now- extreme dedication on his behalf- to do as the doctor had ordered.

He wasn't sure what he hated more: the court order that forced him to go to therapy or the fact he was so _bad_ at it. Wallowing in self-pity was now his _thing_; since pro-bending was officially ruined for him, as well as waterbending. He hadn't even felt up to cocky swaggering and pointless instigating and this quack of a doctor was going to spoil for him. He was supposed to write down his _feelings_ in the leather bound journal the Guru gave him.

He sat at the unused- on his part- desk he had inherited from his father. Distractedly running his fingers over the worn marks his father must have worried into the wood, he mused on his previous tries at being emotional. The words never came out accurately or made him sound like some sappy bitter fool.

Ironically, he had ripped out every single page left in the journal except one still clinging to its bindings.

One last page.

Drumming his fingers impatiently, the dark teen was more than tempted to rip the unassuming parchment from the covers like all the others and bring the Guru the empty leather symbolically.

But as he went to tear it out something had him hesitate. This one, blank plain piece of paper had been the only to survive the maelstrom of his afternoon turned evening.

One last page.

His completely mental mind starting thinking that someone must have made this book. It was hand stitched and some poor bugger had carefully and beautifully sewn the pages into the leather with more damns that Tahno cared to give. And all Tahno had done was tear each painstakingly added page out resentfully, tossing them on the floor.

Frustrated, the dark teen ran his fingers through his messed up hair, tugging roughly at the roots. Dipping the brush into the ink, he wrote down the only words that came to mind.

_One last page. _

He glared down at his sloppy penmanship and chewed on the end of the utensil before adding: _I have just one last page._

After a pause: _It's torn at the top. It has a crinkle. I hate the crinkle more than the tear. The tear can be stitched up and forgiven, but the crinkle- that will never smooth. It will just be there, reminding me how stupid I was._

Then Tahno realized with anger that what he had written had nothing to do with his feelings and his bending, so he slammed the book shut, and stormed out of his apartment.

But the page remained intact.

* * *

The dive bar smelt like smoke and broken dreams. Tahno nursed his sake in silence noting the resentful old men and the barflies. They were as lost as he was, but they looked it far more than he did. The bartender had been giving him a look all night, and finally he blundered over. His beard was forked in prongs and he had a tattoo across his collarbone- probably a gang symbol, but the dirty sweat stained shirt blocked the lettering.

"Hey, kid," He started, his voice thick with that downtown accent, "Aren't ya that bendin' guy?"

He lifted his violet eyes bitterly at the man. "Once."

The man smiled and revealed yellowed teeth accented with one golden canine. "Aye, I remember ya. On the tube. I saw the way you beat dem Rhinos two years ago. Yikes they bit the dust hard 'cause of ya." He laughed and slammed his fat hand on the bar. "Next ones on me kid!" He grabbed Tahno's glass and filled it again with his best sake.

He might have muttered a thanks, but he only remembered grabbing the glass and downing half of it as quickly as possible.

"Can I ask ya somethin' kid?"

"No."

The man laughed again but asked anyway: "What are ya doin' around here? Don't ya got some place more fittin' to be? Some place for champions?"

Tahno glared at the unassuming man: "Not anymore. In case you didn't now, bar tender, I had my bending taken away by-" He choked on the last words, his tongue suddenly swelling and making him unable to finish his sentence. The man cocked a too large eyebrow.

"That's not me anymore." He ended, taking another swig of sake.

"Sure it is kid. Don't ya think I watch the news? That Amon guy is one hard roller, not the kinda guy ya wanna meet in the alley, ya know?"

"I know." He murmured, cringing at the name and wondering if he'd suddenly appear from the shadows as he did in Tahno's nightmares.

The man laughed, though not as joyously this time. "Ya, you'd know."

There was a pause, and the man leaned in to the dark teen and whispered over the sullen jazz music, "I know a few things myself, kid. Been around this block a few times, ya know? And I tell ya something I learned here: never forget what ya' are, everyone else ain't gonna."

"That's helpful. Don't forget you're a bendingless used-to-be," Tahno took a strong, long swig of his sake, "Thanks _wise_ old man."

The man cracked a grin. "Why so bitter, kid? So ya can no longer do yer fancy water tricks, big deal. Ya still talk like the Fire Lord and got ya smarts. Ya can do lots of things. Me? Ah well once there was a boy who watched the bendin' on the tube, love it he did, yet he couldn't lift a rock with his bare hands let alone with the magic dem boys could do. He grew up to be a bar tender like his father, but he never forgot about his dream. Don't forget about yours, kid."

"So I too can become a bitter bar tender?" The former wolfbat asked sarcastically.

"Nah, so ya can keep ya courage to do what'ca gotta do. I ain't got any courage, but if ya can find some, sent it my way."

"What do I need courage for? I'm not going to get into any fights." Tahno asked sarcastically. "I don't have any bending, remember?"

"There's a storm brewin', kid. Ain't gonna be long now until we gonna need someone with the courage to brave it."

* * *

He had drunk stumbled home, and it was a lot harder than he remembered. He hadn't done that since before he won his first pro-bending championship, his boys beside him as they laughed and howled into the night sky.

But instead he found himself alone as he tried to walk parallel with the walls of the buildings. Each step felt as if he was being sucked into the night, the stars above stretching him until he was sure the darkness would never end. Every step one to madness.

* * *

Korra was beginning to believe the only times she'd ever find Tahno is when she least wanted to.

She was running back from the brothers' now empty apartment, fighting off the feelings of rejection. Once again Asami Sato had gotten to Mako before she could.

She had it all planned out. Korra arranged for them to stay on Air Temple Island with her. Mako wouldn't be able to avoid her then. They'd eat meals together, do chores together and he'd finally begin to act upon his feelings for her. Korra was so excited as she rushed up the stairs, calling out to the boys only to see their lack-luster responses.

Asami had beaten her.

In retrospect Korra realized she _never_ lost before.

But she was also beginning to wonder if she should stop looking at Mako's affections like a game. Perhaps, it wasn't a challenge, but something else entirely.

Regardless, she knew she'd had lost.

She then ran into Tahno.

They both tumbled to the ground, his back slamming hard against the pavement and his head make a sickening cracking sound. She lifted herself off of him just in time to see pale violet eyes roll back into their sockets.

"Tahno?"

When he didn't answer, Korra scrambled up and shook him. A moaning noise came from somewhere in the back of his throat and she noticed that he reeked of alcohol and smoke.

"Uh-avatar Korra," He slurred, lifted his hands as if to reach for her, but he missed completely, "What are you doing in this neck of.. of... of the woods." He finished triumphantly, but then slammed his head back down much too quickly.

"Are you drunk?" She gritted out, struggling to help him to his feet, and if she had been in better spirits, or perhaps if it had been any other day she would have laughed at how he stumbled and wobbled on his knees.

"No!" He barked defensively, "You're drunk!"

Korra rolled her eyes and slipped her arm under his shoulder. "Come on, you need to go home." She began walking them both in the direction her former rival had been stumbling in the first place.

"I am a grown man," He protested, but shimmied his legs along with her, "I can go home whenever I want!"

"No, you're a drunk who needs water and a good night's sleep." She stated calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do, _mom_!" He yelped and tried to pull away, "Why are you so bossy all the time? Don't you have friends you can push around?"

"Forget it! I don't to help you and I don't need your help learning how to modernize my bending! Forget you Tahno!"

_Forget you Tahno!_

The young man froze. He yanked away from her much more successfully than he had before, his eyes no longer hazy but sharp like beams of cold light in the darkness, brow furrowing. In the moonlight his face looked gaunt and sharp, his mouth a grim line. She watched him watch her, noting that he was practically steaming with anger like the day they met in the rain- the last time they met- and felt a sense of guilt seeping in. Frustrated now by her own inability to be patient, calm and _sweet_ and more like Asami who was understanding and giving. Asami Sato wouldn't have snapped at the boy who had just recently lost everything.

_Forget you Tahno!_

"Everyone already has!" He shouted at her, causing her to freeze instantly. "Everyone has already forgotten," she felt herself shrink, for the first noticing how much taller Tahno was and how he seemed to grow in his fury, "No one remembers me anymore."

Korra's hands reached up and pulled on her hair, her eyes scrunching as she tried to come up with a way to remedy this situation. The last thing she needed was to put more space between her and someone else, even though Tahno really wasn't really her first choice.

Slowly, she turned around and walked towards him. She hated this part. The part where she made herself weak and admitted she was wrong. It was even worse that he was drunk and probably would react more violently then a sober Tahno would have.

"Look, I'm just having a bad day, and I'm sorr-"

"I don't want your apologies," The teen scoffed. The avatar snapped her eyes to his and began to glare before she noticed the look behind the pale violet. Pain from the reminder of his fall from grace as well as pleading for her not to make things awkward by trying to apologize. Neither of them was good with emotion, but in his cowardice, he gave her a way out of an apology, and for that she was grateful. "Forget you Uh-avatar. I don't need you either."

Korra smiled sadly and put her arm back around him. "I know. Let's get you home anyway."

* * *

**Author: **Hello everyone! I apologize this took so long. But June is always busy with exams for me and I was totally tied up in trying to study, write final essays and research papers and make deadlines for next year. The worst delayer however was writer's block. Its so hard to write chapters where you know the reader already knows what is happening next, because it was posted before. A re-write story is so hard but I promised myself I would never give up on this story. But the positive is what we have to look at people! My new favourite person Lovely Rain Dancer beta'd this for me and now it is twice as awesome.

Anyway, about this chapter, it took a different turn then intended, with the beginning and the middle being so different. Literally though, Tahno situation was how I wrote this chapter. I literally took a piece of unlined paper and just started writing out my frustration at writer's block and pulled Tahno into it. Tahno's therapy will play a larger role come later- we get to meet the guru.

Again, sorry this took so long and special thanks to Lovely Rain Dancer for being awesome.


	7. Act 1 Scene V

_Under the moonlight/ you see a sight that almost stops your heart/ you try to scream/ but terror takes the sound before you make it/ you start to freeze/ as horror looks you right between the eyes/ you're paralyzed._

* * *

**Act I Scene IV**

"For the last time: _where do you live Tahno_?" The avatar's jaw was clenched so tightly the words barely had room to make it out of her mouth. Regardless the young man she toted along beside her was too busy humming and trying his balance across benches to listen to her.

"I can hear your teeth grindin' uh-vatar," He teased and pressed his ear right against her cheek, bending himself to do so, "I can _hear_ it." Korra felt her face go hot at the unexpected closeness and yanked herself away.

"Will you stop? Please?"

"Nope!" He popped the ending as he responded, giving her a cheeky grin before staggering forward away from her, rushing down the nearest alley.

"Tahno!" She groaned out, hurrying to meet him.

She turned the corner expecting to see his wide cat-like grin, but she witnessed in its place an ashen face, with sunken violet eyes and carved out of stone. He had turned to what looked to be a ghost , with his back slammed against the wall and his fingers clutched into fists at his side.

"Tahno, what-" but before she could finish he darted his hand out to catch her wrist . When he yanked her towards him, she gasped at how strong the slim, fine fingers- not a callous on them- were in comparison to how tried, sunken and corpse-like he looked. He was clammy as well, his hands cold but sweating against her skin.

When she was again pressed against his face, she was able to see what had him so worked up.

In the courtyard behind a building, a lone man stood. He was wearing a grimy, once white apron and had a cigarette lazily hanging out his mouth. The only light came from the open window and the ember of his smoke. Faint music echoed from the club , a jazzy tune that was classier than the establishment. The man must have been a chef, based off the lopsided hat and grease stain, but he was not the only one in the courtyard for long.

Out of the darkness came two sets of glowing gold-green eyes, s ilent as shadows emerged from the darkness.

"Equalists," Korra breathed, suddenly feeling as anxious as Tahno looked.

"Who goes there?" The man shouted, throwing his cigarette to the ground and placing his grubby hands on his hips. When he saw the two Equalists emerge, however, his mustache twitched and he stumbled back a step.

"What are you folk doing around here? Get lost, I ain't want nothin' to do with yeah," He hollered at them, but when they approached his confidence lowered- and Korra's heartbeat sped up.

_I should do something, I should help him. _Despite the thoughts, she found herself as frozen as Tahno watching in horror as the events unfolded. When the Equalists suddenly darted forward she flipped her and Tahno's hands so she was clutching his wrist tightly instead. In the back of her mind she registered the thrumming beating was his heartbeat she felt against her fingers- quick as a hummingbird-bat.

The chef went to throw a quick punch at one of silent masked men, but the Equalist was so quick that the chef found himself with his arm dangling uselessly beside him and that the other opponent had wrapped in a headlock. The first Equalist unrolled a piece of paper from his belt and when the chef spoke again, Korra's heartbeat was so loud against her ears she could barely hear him.

"I don't know who that is," the man spat, showing his yellowed teeth. But the Equalist did not let up. Instead he turned on the glove on his hand, the electricity lighting up the metal. Ko rra' s hand dropped from Tahno's wrist to his hand, twining their fingers together as they both looked on in shock at the scene.

_Do something. Do something. Do something. _A voice in her chanted, but she was as unmoveable as the cold brick her back was pressed against and she felt fear saturate every ounce of her blood. _They could smell the fear. They can hear my heartbeat, my breath. They'll come over. They'll come over here. _

"Okay! Okay!" the chef cried out, struggling against the one Equalist who held him tightly, "Her name's Ratchet, I see her around here sometimes. That's all I know!" He squirmed, but the Equalist holding the poster moved the electric glove closer to the chef's face. Korra could see the sweat drip down the chef's temple and could feel her own down the back of her neck. Tahno's knuckles cracked as she gripped his hand tightly , unsure if she was comforting herself or holding herself back from helping.

_If I move now, the man will be electrocuted before I could get to him. _

"She lives on 13th avenue, above _Valves and Pistons Auto Shop! _That's where she works! I swear for real that's all I know!"

When Korra opened her eyes from blinking, the Equalists were gone and the chef lay hunched against the back of his shop, panting and clutching his heart with his un-chi blocked arm.

Suddenly, she was being tugged back down the alley towards the main street, Tahno sprinting in front of her, their hands still entwined. She finally moved her legs to run along with him as he dashed towards the busy intersection of party-goers returning home.

"Taxi! Taxi!" He shouted, and a bright yellow satomobile pulled over in front of them. He quickly swung the door open and pushed her in before climbing in behind her.

"Where to?" The cab smelt like dirty smoke and the taxi man looked as if he hadn't bathed in a week, but Korra's mind was still in that courtyard, the electric glove against the man's face and the shame she felt from not interfering.

_ He could have died. And I did nothing._

* * *

The drive was done in silence with their fingers still frightfully entwined. Korra's eyes scanned the streets, l ooking for any glowing eyes on rooftops, in alleys or shop entrances.

When the streets grew farther apart, the houses became nicer and the lawns well kept, Korra's mind turned to admiring the sector they were in. Up a hill they went until they arrived at a small but ritzy looking manor with a low wall around it. The taxi stopped and her companion threw yuans at the man as they exited the cab.

It wasn't until she saw that Tahno was walking four steps ahead of her that she realized she was no longer holding his hand.

He swung the gate open and entered the courtyard, holding it open long enough for Korra to walk in before locking it tightly.

"Is this your house?" She wondered, marveling at the fountains and the neatly kept garden and little low bridges that covered small, clear ponds.

"My father's house," He answered, walking briskly over the bridge towards the main door.

"Will he mind that I'm here?" She asked, and for a moment the same teen she knew before the pro-bending championship appeared from behind the ashen ghost she spent the night with.

"Probably not," he answered a shrug, "He's been dead for ten years."

Korra felt the burning of embarrassment come to her cheeks, and she looked away from the hints of a smirk appearing on Tahno's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She murmured, following him awkwardly.

"Don't be," He breathed out, pulling keys from his pocket and fumbling with them, "It's not like it hurts my feelings. I hardly knew him."

_That's sad, _she wanted to say, thinking of her own father with his warm hands, warm laugh and warmer heart , but she held her tongue for once, pressing it against the roof of her mouth. _Everything is different in Republic City, maybe family is too? _

"If this is your father's house, where do you live?" She asked, following him in as the door swung open.

" I have an apartment downtown," he answered, disappearing into the darkness long enough to flick on lights. The house was lovely on the inside, kept clean and tidy. It wasn't too ornate, as old houses tend to be, but it was masculine and in good taste. There was a fire place against the far wall, across from the door, and above it was a pai sho board . "I thought it'd be safer here. There is private security that patrols these streets at night."

"This is a gorgeous house," She murmured, following him into what was the sitting room. There was no television, instead the focus of the room was a painting . She wandered up to it as Tahno disappeared into another room and looked closely at it . In the portrait was a man. He had a clean shaven face, dark hair and golden eyes . His hair was pulled into a traditional Fire Nation top knot and his face was angular, handsome and familiar. _He looks like Tahno. _Theman's hand rested on the shoulder of the other figure, a boy of maybe ten, with equally as dark hair, features rounded with youth and violet eyes. _Tahno. Tahno and Tahno's father. _

She backed away when she heard Tahno approach, seeing him carrying a silver tray with a traditional tea set, the pot steaming with a fresh brew. To her surprise, Tahno dropped to his knees beside the low table, sitting on one of the fine, green pillows and began to pour the tea. _Tahno never pegged me as a traditionally man. Maybe he isn't just an arrogant pig after all._

She sat gracelessly beside him, too caught up in the newness of her surroundings and her curiosity to dwell too much on the night's events.

"You made me tea?" She asked, blinking her blue eyes at him and tilting her head.

"No, I made _me_ tea. I can hear my heartbeat in my temples." He poured himself a cup and chugged it as if it was a shot of sake. "Why, did you want some?"

_Maybe I judged way to soon, he might just be an arrogant pig after all. _

"Yes please." She ground out, clenching her teeth for the second time this night.

He poured her a cup, and she sipped the jasmine quietly. But soon the silence was too much and the ticking of an old clock on the mantle drove her to insanity. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"So… is that you and your father in the painting?"

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Yes."

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"He liked pai sho?"

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Yes."

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Oh, do you like pai sho?"

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"No."

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"What did your father do? Was he a diplomat?"

Tahno shot her annoyed looked, putting his cup down loudly.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" He groaned, rubbing his temple, "I am kind of stressed out here, uh-vatar, or do you not remember we saw an old man get attacked in the street tonight by _them_?"

"Of course I remember," She snapped back, furrowing her brow and frowning at him, "I was trying, not to think of it, jerk, but thanks for bringing it up again."

Tahno's handsome face, now featuring more colour, fumed back at her . "You're welcome." He snapped back, picking up his cup and downing more of the calming jasmine tea.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"But really, what did your father do?"

Tahno's head slammed against the wooden table and all she could hear was a moaning noise.

* * *

Tahno found himself crawling into bed at the same time the sun began to peak through the cherry trees in the back garden.

The avatar was sleeping peacefully on the bed in the spare room, finally giving in to stay there for the night after her curiosity was satisfied. He had never met someone who asked so many questions in a row, apparently having no notions about privacy. Once, when he came back from the bathroom and swallowing some pills for the outstanding hangover he was now feeling, he found her searching through drawers as if it was her own house.

"_Do they not teach you any manners in the back alley frozen hole you called home?" _he had asked and he received quite a ridiculous facial expression in response, her whole face going red and her eyes fumed.

_But still, any manners what so ever?_

He piled the blankets up around his head, trying not to smile from the memory as the movement caused a sheering pain in his temples and was set on trying to sleep through the morning.

Just as his eyes closed and he was going to drift off, a thought came swimming across his mind.

_You still have to finish that therapy assignment. _

"Spirits dammit!"

* * *

The young woman was huddled over a work bench, excitement bubbling through her as she looked over the state of the art equipment and the shiny new materials at her disposal. She tucked her cropped hair behind her ears and began pulling out a brand new piece of draft paper for blueprints.

"Ah, Miss Ratchet," a voice came from the door way. The girl turned and beamed at the man standing there.

"Mr. Sato," She bowed respectfully to him, "I am most honoured and thankful to be here."

"I am most honoured to have you!" The man joyfully answered, "Such a brilliant young mind. I too came from Dragon Flats, and I love to find anyone with the same mindset as me, and give them a chance to shine!"

Ratchet smiled and him and fidgeted with her clothes, wishing she was wearing something a little bit nicer to shine in. However the grease stained trousers and the old tunic were the cleanest, nicest things she own. _Not for long, Mr. Sato is giving you the chance of a lifetime. _

"I'm excited to start!"

"As am I!" He answered, stepping towards the desk she stood by, "I am most interested in your designs for robotic limbs. Tell me more about them."

She launched into an explanation about how her brother lost his arm in motorcycle accident and how she had developed a robotic arm to help him return to the life he had before.

"But that was only with the spare parts I could find at the shop! I can't imagine how much better it would be with the parts Future Industries has. We'll be able to help people all over the world with this technology!"

Mr. Sato agreed and as Ratchet got to work on the designs, she spotted a pair of strange, glowing goggles on the shelf . Picking them up, she noted that they looked oddly familiar and something queasy in her gut told her there was something off about them. _Always trust your gut,_ her brother always said, but she shook her head and tossed them aside .

Mr. Sato was a good man, giving her this job. She was going to be able to build a robot arm for her brother better than ever before. She was going to get out of the slums.

_And she wasn't going to think about the strange feeling anymore. Her gut could be wrong, just once._

* * *

**Author:** Sorry about the wait. I'm moving away for school now so hopefully I'll still have time to keep on top of this.

Fun fact: Ratchet was one the original characters that I designed for Unlikely. She was supposed to be a main character, also a love interest for Tahno, but she was replaced by Ran and the romance was scrapped. She's no longer a major character but she places an important roll in keeping us updated on the Equalists as we follow Tahno's story. She might also help out our characters later- so keep posted!


End file.
